ghoulishfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghoulish (anime)
The animated adaptation for Ghoulish, based off the original manga by Katsura Hoshino of ''D.Gray-man ''fame, premiered in Japan on January 3, 2014. It is currently being directed by Yasuhiro Irie and produced by the studio, Madhouse. Staff *Original manga: Katsura Hoshino *Direction: Yasuhiro Irie *Character design: Mariko Oka *Chief animation director: Yoshio Kosakai *Storyboard chief: Satoshi Nishimura *Color design: Takae Iijima *Art direction: Junichi Higashi *Photographic direction: Takeshi Katsurayama *Editing: Naoki Kawanishi *Sound direction: Masafumi Mima *Music: Hideyuki Fukasawa *Music work: Sony Music Entertainment *Animation work: Madhouse *Broadcaster: MBS, HTB *Recording studio: Seion Studio English crew *ADR direction: Tony Oliver *ADR script: Kristi Reed *Casting director: Mami Okada *Co-producer: Tokio Inoue *Dialogue editing: Ben Harrington *Executive producer: Ken Sasaki *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Sawako Furuya, Kaeko Sakamoto *Recording engineer: Oscar Garcia *Translation: Adam Lensenmayer *Broadcaster: Neon Alley *ADR production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment Music Opening themes *The Gazette - "Fadeless"; episodes 1-25 *Man with a Mission - "Evils Fall"; episodes 26-TBA Ending themes *2PM - "Stay Here"; episodes 1-12 *UNLIMITS - "8"; episodes 13-25 *Kanon Wakeshima - "Moonlight Party"; episodes 26-TBA Cast Japanese *Junko Minagawa - Genzō Shishiya *Izumi Kitta - Faust *Kenichi Suzumura - Tengoku Okubukai *Showtaro Morikubo - Jet *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Hebi Tsukikage *Yoku Shioya - Daikokuten *Tomosa Murata - Alice Niwa *Takako Honda - Cyclone *Kōki Uchiyama - Dengon Tsumetai *Yoshinori Fujita - Hayate Akairo *Kaori Nazuka - Orpheus *Naoya Uchida - Kōbutsu Ōkama *Ai Nonaka - Yajirushi Bannin *Yasunori Matsumoto - Weiss *Shigeru Chiba - Narrator English *Marianne Miller - Genzō Shishiya *Lauren Landa - Faust *Lucien Dodge - Tengoku Okubukai *Sam Riegel - Jet *Kaiji Tang - Hebi Tsukikage *Doug Stone - Daikokuten *Cherami Leigh - Alice Niwa *Jane Alan - Cyclone *Benjamin Diskin - Dengon Tsumetai *Erik Kimerer - Hayate Akairo *Johanna Luis - Orpheus *Kyle Hebert - Kōbutsu Ōkama *Christine Marie Cabanos - Yajirushi Bannin *Marc Diraison - Weiss *Tony Oliver - Narrator Episodes Faust Arc *1: "My Name is Faust!" **Airdates: January 3, 2014 (original), January 10, 2014 (English dub) *2: "I Want to Spit the Words Out!" **Airdates: January 10, 2014 (original), January 17, 2014 (English dub) *3: "Shall I Erase You?" **Airdates: January 17, 2014 (original), January 24, 2014 (English dub) *4: "You Better Keep Watching, Sis!" **Airdates: January 24, 2014 (original), January 31, 2014 (English dub) *5: "Devour Your Sadness Like a Real Man!" **Airdates: January 31, 2014 (original), February 7, 2014 (English dub) *6: "Only a Switcheroo Can Break These Walls!" **Airdates: February 7, 2014 (original), February 14, 2014 (English dub) *7: "He's Not Just a Fool..." **Airdates: February 14, 2014 (original), February 21, 2014 (English dub) *8: "Violence is But a Cruel Game!" **Airdates: February 21, 2014 (original), February 28, 2014 (English dub) *9: "Find Me a Way to Live, Please!" **Airdates: February 28, 2014 (original), March 7, 2014 (English dub) *10: "This Is Now or Never!" **Airdates: March 7, 2014 (original), March 14. 2014 (English dub) *11: "...And the Angels Want Me to Sing!" **Airdates: March 14, 2014 (original), March 21, 2014 (English dub) *12: "By the Skin of One's Teeth!" **Airdates: March 21, 2014 (original), March 28, 2014 (English dub) The Golden Spear Arc *13: "Roses are Blue, and the Fusionkeepers Ensue!" **Airdates: March 28, 2014 (original), April 4, 2014 (English dub) *14: "Every Ghoul Has Its Path!" **Airdates: April 4, 2014 (original airdate), April 11, 2014 (English dub) *15: "Aristocratic Yokubari's Kid Gloves are Off!" **Airdates: April 11, 2014 (original airdate), April 18, 2014 (English dub) *16: "I'm No Magnificient Cocoon!" **Airdates: April 18, 2014 (original airdate), April 25, 2014 (English dub) *17: "Every Spiritkeeper for Themselves!" **Airdates: April 25, 2014 (original airdate), May 2, 2014 (English dub) *18: "The Bigger They Are, The Easier They Are to Kill!" **Airdates: May 2, 2014 (original airdate), May 9, 2014 (English dub) *19: "Death's No Consolation Prize!" **Airdates: May 9, 2014 (original airdate), May 16, 2014 (English dub) *20: "Spears Were Made for Piercing!" **Airdates: May 16, 2014 (original airdate), May 23, 2014 (English dub) *21: "Thunder Shocked the Tranquility!" **Airdates: May 23, 2014 (original airdate), May 30, 2014 (English dub) *22: "Justice is Like Oil and Water!" **Airdates: May 30, 2014 (original airdate), June 6, 2014 (English dub) *23: "What Doesn't Kill Me Makes Me Enraged!" **Airdates: June 6, 2014 (original airdate). June 13, 2014 (English dub) *24: "You Can't Become the Judge of This!" **Airdates: June 13, 2014 (original airdate), June 20, 2014 (English dub) *25: "A Loss Is No Loss!" **Airdates: June 20, 2014 (original airdate), June 27, 2014 (English dub) Ascension Arc *26: "Shadows Loom Over the Cherry Blossom Tree!" **Airdates: June 27, 2014 (original airdate), July 4, 2014 (English airdate) *27: "A Slash Race to the Finish!" **Airdates: July 4, 2014 (original airdate), July 11, 2014 (English airdate) *28: "Vampiric Honey Crossed My Lip!" **Airdates: July 11, 2014 (original airdate), July 18, 2014 (English airdate) *29: "Upward Spiral!" **Airdates: July 18, 2014 (original airdate), July 25, 2014 (English airdate) *30: "Ants Won't Crawl Over Us!" **Airdates: July 25, 2014 (original airdate), August 1, 2014 (English airdate) *31: "Forgive Me for the Beatdown!" **Airdates: August 1, 2014 (original airdate), August 8, 2014 (English airdate) *32: "What Keeps Falling on My Head!?" **Airdates: August 8, 2014 (original airdate), August 15, 2014 (English airdate) *33: "Letting the Dissonant One In!" **Airdates: August 15, 2014 (original airdate), August 22, 2014 (English airdate) *34: "Genzō, Become My Savior!" **Airdates: August 22, 2014 (original airdate)